Adolf Hitler
|notseen = |mention = |gender = Male |type = Schakal |relationships = Alois Hitler, father |job = Dictator |status = Deceased |wesenimage = Hitler morphs.png |season1 = X |season2 = |recurring = }} Adolf Hitler was the leader of Germany from 1933 to 1945. Hitler was responsible for starting World War II and for killing more than 11 million people during the Holocaust. History Adolf Hitler was born on April 20th 1889 in a small Austrian town called Braunau, near to the German border. His father, Alois, was short-tempered, strict and brutal. It is known that he frequently hit the young Hitler. Alois had an elder son from a previous marriage who had ended up in jail for theft and he was determined that Hitler was not going to go down the same road - hence his brutal approach to childrearing which, ironically, achieve exactly the opposite effect. Alois died when Hitler was thirteen and without his father to pressure him, Hitler left school (where he was described as being lazy) at the age of fifteen without any qualifications. Without work and without any means to support himself, Hitler became a tramp. It was at this stage in his life that he developed a hatred of the Jews who he believed held him back. In 1914, Hitler joined the German army and fought during World War One as a messenger, carrying orders to the front line and back. Hitler only rose to the rank of corporal – a poor record for a solider with a four year service record- yet was noted for his courage in battle and was awarded Germany’s highest award for bravery: the Iron Cross. He ultimately left the army with six medals for bravery. In 1919, Hitler visited a meeting of the German Workers' Party. After this visit, Hitler joined the party as it seemed to represent all that he believed in. He quickly became the party's propaganda officer. In early 1920, the party changed its name to the National Socialist German Workers' Party (NSDAP) which quickly got corrupted to 'Nazi' by both enemies and supporters alike. In 1923, Hitler and 2000 Nazis marched on the War Ministry hoping to overthrow the government by force, only to be met by armed police. Hitler was arrested for treason and put on trial. The failed ‘‘Beer Hall Putsch’’ was a disaster for the Nazis and could have easily spelt the end of the Nazi Party. Fortunately for them Hitler came into possession of three Coins of Zakynthos (exactly how is unclear). These coins cause a rush of power and control, as well as a charismatic influence over other men and their powers saved the Nazi Party from collapse. Under the evil influence of the coins (which he wore on his coat collar and was even included on the Nazi party symbol) Hitler staged a comeback and began to win over the support of both the army and the big industrialists, the latter contributing substantially to the finances of the Nazi Party. It’s also possible that Hitler gained support from the Verrat as they later helped Hitler and the other European fascists committed massacres during World War Two. Hitler gained such support that he even became chancellor of Germany in 1933. Following a later fire at the Reichstag building (which may have been orchestrated by Hitler himself) it was agree that Hitler should take "dictatorial powers" during the crisis. He never returned those powers and became a dictator. After a series of invasions and localized wars, Hitler, driven mad by the coins of Zakynthos, eventually overreached himself. On 1st September, 1939, the Germans invaded Poland starting World War Two. Lasting from 1939 to 1945, 60 million people ultimately died before Hitler’s defeat. About 40 million of those were civilians, many of which were murdered in Nazi ‘‘death camps’’. Hitler committed suicide before Germany's surrender in order to escape punishment for his crimes. Legacy An old news film reel of one of Hitler's addresses to the party faithful in the 1930s or 1940s found by Nick Burkhardt in the possession of Farley Kolt. During the speech, Hitler, overcome with emotion, morphs into his Blutbad form. In the film, he can be seen wearing two of the three Coins of Zakynthos on his coat collar.